


Summer: Caught Red-Handed

by ShinySawk



Series: Four Seasons (why did i write these) [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Willow is the coolest, don't still wx's food or they'll threaten you with bodily harm, then they'll just have you blow them lmao, unless you're wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySawk/pseuds/ShinySawk
Summary: Wilson returns to camp starving, finds freshly-cooked meatballs and scarfs them down without a thought. Unfortunately, those were WX-78's meatballs, leaving the automaton to violently interrogate the camp in order to find (and probably beat the tar out of) the one who stole them. But when Wilson comes clean about his mistake, a different type of punishment comes to their mind.***COMMENT MODERATION IS NOW OFF IDK WHY I PUT IT ON SO PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND STUFF***





	Summer: Caught Red-Handed

It was a beautiful day in the early summer, the last few days before the sun's rays would intensify and risk setting everything on fire.

Wilson was finally back at camp, and boy, was he starving.

He had gone off alone to check on an anomaly he witnessed, only to forget to bring the most important thing of them all; food! The journey back was a miserable one and he felt like he was truly going to wither away. But when the smell of tomato sauce hit his nose as he entered the group's home base, he instantly followed in its direction to the public crock pots.

A huge plate of meatballs, an old favorite, stood freshly made on the central crock, almost as if they were made specially for him as a welcome home! His better judgement clouded by his growling stomach, he scarfed down meatball one after another, until he managed to somehow lick the entire platter clean. Although full, he couldn't hold back his disappointment; they were the best meatballs he's ever had (though that was likely bias from his terrible starvation).

With his entire state returning to normal, he had left to compile the information he gathered on his solitary trip. Unfortunately, what he failed to realize was that those meatballs weren't in fact a welcome back gift for him, but someone else's self-prepared lunch. Just as Wilson disappeared from view, the victim had returned to the crock pots to see their meal completely gone.

A plate fell from their hands and shattered to pieces on the rocky ground.

“OH.... MY SUSTENANCE...”

WX knew they would find the culprit who stole their meatballs, and so with their trusty tentacle spike in hand their interrogation of the base began.

* * *

“Eeeeeeeeek!!”

Wilson and Willow both jumped at Wolfgang's panicked shriek mid-conversation. The beautiful arsonist immediately figured what was happening and turned to scowl at her closest friend, “Oh great, the robot's already throwing a fit over you eating their meatballs! We need to tell them right away before someone loses an arm!”

“Right...!” Wilson had felt immensely guilty once Willow had told him the truth of the meatballs' origins. He and WX had an extremely special relationship, but he doubted that even he could escape the robot's wrath should he wrong them; such as unintentionally eating their very first successful dish.

The two hurried out of the dining tent to the central fire pit, where they found Wolfgang on the ground cowering before an enraged WX-78, tentacle spike pointed right at him barely grazing his chest. Although few were away, those who remained at camp voiced their concerns, but were reluctant to get involved in a potential fight between two of their strongest warriors.

“Stop this! We're all friends here!”

“It would be ideal for us to resolve this with words, not violence.”

“Lay down your weapon, wretched robot.”

“Stöp this senseless animösity at önce!”

Wes used gestures of panic to express himself. Wendy simply could not care less.

But WX was never one who cared for the opinions of 'lowly organics', and refused to budge from their spot. “I KNOW YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY MEATBALLS, YOU MUSCLE-BOUND, GLUTTONOUS FLESHLING.” they spat at the strongman, “GOING BY MY FLAWLESS CALCULATIONS, THERE IS A 91.6% CHANCE THAT YOU ARE THE UNDENIABLE THIEF.”

But Wolfgang knew he was innocent, and continued to plead so, “Wolfgang would not ever take food without asking first! Please, Wolfgang is not the one you are looking for!”

Something unseen flashed in the robot's dark optics, “THEN THE TRUE THIEF BETTER COME FORWARD RIGHT THIS MOMENT, ASSUMING YOU ARE NOT SO. OTHERWISE I WILL BRAND YOU BOTH A THIEF AND A LIAR AND YOU SHALL BE DEALT WITH AS SO-”

“I'm right here!”

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice, as Wilson and Willow ran up to meet up with the rest of them. Wilson paused to catch his breath, then added, “...WX! There's no need to terrorize the others any further! I'm the one who ate your meatballs, not Wolfgang or anyone else! That is the truth!”

Seconds passed in complete silence. To this confession, WX could only respond with one word,

“WHAT?”

“He's right, WX!” Willow piped up, “Remember when I helped you prepare the meatballs earlier today? He said that he ate them even before I told him the truth about them!”

“Please, I know it's hard for you to swallow your pride, but if you're going to punish someone, punish the true criminal; me! I'm sorry, WX!”

The scientist moved up to face WX, ready to accept the violent android's assault for his crime. Nobody dared to come close. Yet while they knew they were supposed to be mad, something in WX's features softened, and they could do nothing to act upon their retribution.

“...I UNDERSTAND.” they said in a voice that seemed softer than usual. They took the tentacle spike and sheathed it onto their back, before walking away with heavy metallic footsteps, head hung low. Something about their overall frame seemed defeated, or was it betrayed? Wilson felt his heart sink at the sight.

Everyone was silent yet again. Willow reassured the scientist that they were only pacified because it was him, but deep down Wilson knew he had to make it up in order to fix the damage between them.

* * *

_That's right, I'll prepare them something worthy of my culinary craftsmanship! Something far more magnificent than meatballs!_

That night, after everyone else present had seemingly gone off to bed Wilson was alone with the crock pots. He had gathered everything he needed to start the dish he would present to WX the following afternoon, a divine six course meal as an apology for eating their meatballs. All he could do in the meantime was to start the overnight preparations and finish everything in the morning.

Wilson placed the fresh meat and honey into one crock pot, keeping the charcoals cool but well-simmered, then followed up with placing a dish of well-chopped veggies, seasonings and mushrooms in another over a larger flame. He left the pie dish full of chopped dragon fruit along with everything else in one of the iceboxes with a note, in order to prevent the others from getting into it. And hope that they would listen.

_They probably won't be able to forgive me right away, but I'm certain that this will at least help to repair our damaged bonds. WX's trust is hard to win over, but they aren't one to hold grudges forever._

Wilson smiled at his work, but knew it was past his ideal bedtime. Although more awake than he'd like to be, he returned back to his personal tent beside the berry bushes after providing food for Chester and his three Varglings. He stretched and yawned, preparing for a proper sleep to finish his hard work.

Little did he know someone had been waiting for him in his own tent the entire time.

“GREETINGS, WILSON.”

WX-78 was sitting upright on Wilson's cot from the far end of the tent, arms crossed and half-closed optics refusing to break their gaze upon him. The dimly-lit lantern on the ground gave the scene a bizarrely intimate atmosphere. Surely there was no way that could have been intentional?

“WX...” Wilson said with a loving smile, which was quickly replaced with a gentle expression of guilt, “I know that you're still mad that I ate up your meatballs. I truly am sorry about that, I know what it meant for you to prepare your first proper dish...”

He was too guilty to even properly return eye contact. All he could do is stare at his feet in shame of his mistake. If it were anyone else, perhaps he wouldn't have been so broken up about it. Maybe he would have even been happy that he stole the food of a certain camper. But for it to be WX that he had stolen food from, this to him was truely the worst possible outcome.

_So much for being a 'gentleman scientist'..._

“I UNDERSTAND.”

Wilson jumped at the words, somewhat surprised and confused; there was no trace of anger or hatred or even disappointment in them. The scientist sensed no hostility.

“Wait, aren't you upset that I ate your meal?”

WX's gaze did not change, nor did it falter from Wilson. “IN TRUTH, I WAS ANGRY AND DISTRAUGHT AT FIRST, BUT THE FIRE-WORSHIPPER MANAGED TO CALM ME DOWN BY EXPLAINING THE TRUTH.”

“Willow?” There was no mistaking who the robot was referring to. He made a mental note to thank her for the unexpected help, “She must have told you what I said!”

“I BELIEVE YOU ARE CORRECT.”

Wilson smiled, but the concern on his face could not be masked. If that's all WX wanted to say, why did they wait for him for possibly over an hour in his tent? Why not wait until the following morning? His curiosity could not stop him

“I see... though I must apologize if I kept you waiting for so long. Why did you come here and wait for me to tell me that you were all right?”

“I KNEW YOU WOULD ASK SUCH A QUESTION, AND I HAVE TWO CORRECT ANSWERS.” A the automaton stated, “NUMBER ONE; I KNOW YOUR HUMAN EMOTIONS ARE EVEN MORE ABSURDLY FRAGILE THAN THE USUAL. I KNEW IF YOU DID NOT PROPERLY APOLOGIZE YOU WOULD BE UNABLE TO SLEEP FROM YOUR SELF-INDUCED MISERY.”

The scientist smiled faintly again. Despite all his preparations the sting of guilt still remained strong in his heart, “Yeah, I guess you're right about that.”

“AND NUMBER TWO,” WX said with an inaudible change of mood to their tone, a smug smirk appearing on their face, “JUST BECAUSE IT WAS YOU, WILSON... DOES NOT MEAN THAT THIS WILL GO UNPUNISHED. AND I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WILL DO TO PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES.”

Wilson felt confusion at that statement, and the adrenaline surge. This was WX-78; that could mean anything coming from them! But for the one that was special to him, he would not refuse anything if it didn't put him or anyone else in danger. He could feel a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead, uncertainty was never a feeling he liked.

“How are you planning to punish me...?”

“YOU SHALL SEE. NOW...” WX uncrossed their arms, and pointed a mechanical index finger downwards, “ON YOUR KNEES.”

With anyone else this order would have been answered with embarrassed and outraged refusal, but this was WX. A heavy blush spread across Wilson's freshly shaved face. There was absolutely no way he could ever say no to servicing them.

“I understand now, WX.” He answered sweetly, kneeling on the straw rug as he was told, “I'm ready to please you.”

“GOOD.”

WX stood up to their feet, slowly approaching the kneeling Wilson as they gazed downward at him, stopping about a foot away. They effortlessly removed the screws and clamps that held their groinplate in place, and dropped the discarded parts to the ground beside them before putting their hands on their hips.

The scientist was given very little time to examine the fascinating inner workings of his lover before a long and suspiciously phallic shaft made of some sort of hard, textured rubber was brought out before him, jutting at a slightly upwards angle. The tip of it just centimeters away from his face. As much as he wanted to admire the robot's impressive length, he knew they disliked waiting to be ravished.

Wilson took their 'penis' into his hand, starting with teasing licks to the head while slowly pumping the shaft rhythmically. It was quite warm to the touch, but left a greasy feeling on his skin. WX wanted to moan at his sensual touches but held it back, continuing to gaze down at their favorite human working hard to make up for the meatballs. He retracted his hand shortly after to replace it with the rest of his mouth, sucking as much of WX off as he could without disturbing his sensitive gag reflexes. Meaning he could only take in a little under half of them at most.

This continued for a good long minute and a half before Wilson removed it from his mouth completely, a trail of spit between the tip and his lips. “How are you feeling...?” He asked in a breathless voice looking up at WX. They returned with a half-closed gaze that hid the truth of their desire.

“I DO NOT RECALL ASKING YOU TO STOP.”

Wilson felt a strong mechanical hand grab him by the back of his head, forcing his mouth over their artificial penis once again, pushing him into a faster and rougher pace but being merciful enough as to not force a deepthroat. Wilson placed his hands on their narrow hips as to not let himself fall over, and while this caused WX to raise a mechanical eyebrow, they did not seem to mind nor did they have any problem keeping the two in balance.

Regaining his composure, Wilson took one hand back and used it to rub and tease the remaining length of robot cock he couldn’t fit in his mouth. This caused a notable shudder throughout WX's body. Their Wilson sure knew how to please them, to the point where their dominant and stoic front was finally beginning to crack.

“WILSON...”

As their equivalent of an orgasm approached the android could no longer keep their cool, eliciting moans that grew louder in succession, their faceplate flushed with a dark hue. WX could not help but grip onto Wilson's wild hair with both of their hands and thrust hard into his mouth as the scientist blew them faster and faster. It hurt from his hair being tugged at and he could feel himself wanting to cough due to WX losing all control over their desire to deepthroat him. But Wilson would refuse to stop just because of those obstacles. He needed to accept the entirety of his punishment no matter the cost.

“WIL....SON--!!”

WX threw their head back and cried out their lover's name as they finally climaxed. Their entire form shaking, filling Wilson's mouth and throat quickly with a hot and greasy substance. But there was just too much of it, and he had to pull away once his mouth was full, resulting in the remainder of the thick black liquid to be shot onto his face.

After their orgasm, WX instantly fell back and crashed onto Wilson's cot, while the scientist was left to scramble for his trash pail to cough up in. Whatever came out of the robot tasted awful, but admittedly he's tasted grosser flavors since arriving in the constant. He grabbed an old cloth to tidy up his face, only to finally notice his own dick was fully erect from the action.

“Er... maybe you should head back, I need some time to myself now...?” But the robot saw his erection and refused his request with another idea.

“NO. I AM TOO TIRED TO RETURN TO MY SLEEPING QUARTERS. COME LAY BY ME AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT FOR YOU. I FEEL THAT I MAY HAVE WORKED YOU TOO HARD.”

Was that actually mercy... coming from WX?

“That would be much better, thank you...” He joined the robot on his cot, and they proceeded to share a long kiss dripping with lust.

“NOW TURN AROUND.” WX instructed, and Wilson obliged with his back pressed against their chassis, an unusual display of the smaller partner playing big spoon. They wrapped a hand around his erection, giving him a sensual handjob and allowing him his release within minutes before the two fell asleep.

* * *

“YOU PREPARED EVERYTHING HERE JUST FOR ME?”

WX couldn't take their eyes off the table full of succulent, mouthwatering foods. Everything on the table; from the Honey Ham and Ratatouille to the Pierogis and Dragon Pie looked absolutely delicious. It could have been seen as a waste of resources, but it was all done by Wilson just for them. In WX's mind, there was no greater purpose.

Wilson smiled as he let WX into one of the empty tents; the location of the meal. “I can't take all the credit! Willow saw me working everything and insisted she help out a bit. But I just wanted to give you a proper apology for eating your first crock pot dish...”

The automaton seemed unusually flustered, “YOU COULD HAVE EXPLAINED THIS LAST CYCLE... I WOULD NOT HAVE PUT YOU TO WORK IN SUCH AN INDECENT METHOD IF I KNEW.”

A small blush appearing on Wilson's face, but he simply shrugged, “I just didn't feel that it was really relevant at the time?”

“WHAT?”

“Ha ha, never mind that! Please, take your seat!” He bowed his head like a true gentleman and pulled out the front chair for the robot to sit in, who happily obliged. Pushing it back in, he then took his own seat at the far end. “Bon appetit!”

Everything was absolutely delectable. Wilson naturally allowed the guest of honor in this two-person feast to eat as much as they pleased, but WX insisted he be able to eat too, at least after they've had the first bite of each item. They two of them couldn't eat everything, but they did come quite close. When everything was finished, Wilson prepared to clean everything up, but his lover still had something to request of him.

“I DEMAND YOUR ASSISTANCE, WILSON.”

“Hm? Is there something I can help you with?”

“AS A MATTER OF FACT, THERE IS...” WX's face was flushed with a dark hue, a sign of their blushing, “I WOULD LIKE... FOR YOU TO... ER... TEACH ME YOUR... WAYS OF.... C-C-COOKING...” They couldn't even hold their eye contact, they were truly flustered and embarrased.

Wilson laughed lightly, almost teasingly, “What was that?”

With a mad blush on their face WX stamped their foot, almost as if they were throwing a temper tantrum, “YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A SCIENTIST!” they shouted, “I SAID I DEMAND YOU TO TEACH ME HOW TO COOK!!”

The 'pathetic excuse of a scientist' smiled warmly and hugged WX, who was quick to cool down.

“I knew what you said. I'll be happy to teach you! Would tomorrow be a good day for our first lesson?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you guys enjoyed my writing. Leave a kudos if you liked it, comment totally optional but appreciated.


End file.
